Lágrimas
by Ninfula1
Summary: Edward tiene 23 y Bella17 años. Ellos son mejores amigos de toda la vida. Siempre se han llevado bien: Son cómplices en todo, comparten sus secretos, opiniones e ideales. Sin embargo, hay un secreto que Edward esconde desde hace cinco años y que ya no es capaz de seguir guardando. INCESTO, NO PASAR SI NO TE GUSTA. ESTÁS ADVERTIDA/O


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la trama sí.**

 **1.** -

Edward tiene 23 y Bella17 años. Ellos son mejores amigos de toda la vida. Siempre se han llevado bien: Son cómplices en todo, comparten sus secretos, opiniones e ideales. Sin embargo, hay un secreto que Edward esconde desde hace cinco años y que ya no es capaz de seguir guardando.

Edward está enamorado de Bella. Ama todo de ella: Su risa, su pelo, su piel bronceada, esos ojos preciosos color café que hacen juego con sus labios rojos y sensuales que lo tientan cada vez que la tiene cerca. El problema es que lo que él siente es un pecado: Bella es su hermana.

Finalmente Edward se decide y ha encontrado la oportunidad de declararsele a Bella. No fue fácil tomar ésta decisión considerando que no sabe cómo lo tomará ella. No quiere perderla, pero tampoco puede seguir guardándose lo que siente.

La ha invitado a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial que han inaugurado en su ciudad, con la excusa de que puede que allí encuentre los tenis que tanto busca. Bella acepta entusiasta, añadiendo que también podría comprar algo de ropa y que él sería de mucha ayuda con una opinión masculina.

Así que Edwa y Bella han pasado casi todo el día recorriendo tiendas. Compraron algunas cosas sin tener éxito en hallar el calzado. Tampoco es que Edward hubiera tenido cabeza para ayudar a Bella en su búsqueda: Ha estado nervioso pensando en cuál sería el momento adecuado para abordarla. Era la primera vez que se le iba a confesar a una chica y, cómo el romántico que era, siempre soñó con algo especial: Un intercambio de miradas tímidas reconociendo en el otro el mismo sentimiento; para luego, con algo de timidez, acercar sus labios al tan ansiado beso que lo dice todo.

Pero Bella no es cualquier chica...

Entrada la tarde, Bella ya está cansada de tanto caminar y le dice para regresar a casa. Cuando van por carretera, Edward se acuerda que cerca queda una especie de cafetería que es poco frecuentada a pesar que el habiente es bastante agradable. Le ofrece a Bella parar allí y aprovechar para comer algo, y ésta acepta sin mucho "pero" porque en verdad está que se muere de hambre...

Una vez en la cafetería los dos piden café con algo de canela -el favorito de ambos- y la compañan con unos bollos. Comen mientras conversan un rato sobre sus cosas.

El tiempo pasa y Edward aun no encuentra cómo llevar la conversación hacia donde le interesa, lo que hace que comience a angutiarse porque no sabe cuándo volverá a presentarsele otra oportunidad de confesarse, por lo que, impulsado por una repentina descarga de adrenalina, mientras ella le está hablando no sabe qué de su profesor de matemáticas, le dice sin más que está enamorado de ella.

Bella deja de hablar ante la inesperada confesión de su hermano, y éste aprovecha su estado shock para decirle, por si lo duda, que no está bromeando, que desde hace mucho tiempo que se ha dado cuenta que el cariño que le tiene no es fraternal y que la ama como jamás ha amado a nadie. Todo esto se lo dice sin poder evitar bajar la mirada por la vergüenza, pero al haber terminado de hablar y no obtener ninguna palabra al respecto por parte de su hermana, Edward decide mirarla encontrándose con el rostro de ella bañado en lágrimas. Edward se maldice por dentro por haberla hecho llorar y un "Lo siento" escapa de sus labios al arrepentirse de haberle dicho su secreto. Lo último que quería era lastimarla.

Bella sigue sin decirle nada y, cuando él hace ademán de querer limpiarle la mejilla con una de sus manos, ella se levanta de la silla bruscamente y se va dejándolo con un dolor profundo en su corazón.

2.-

Edward está de vuelta en su casa, luego de estar al rededor de una hora llorando mientras manejaba. Bella no está. Su madre le ha dicho que llegó y se fue en seguida con una de sus amigas que la invitó a dormir. Edward comprende de inmediato que es porque no quiere verle, y, antes de volver a ponerse a llorar frente su mamá, se excusa con un dolor de cabeza y se va a su habitación.

En la soledad de éste permite que que su alma siga drenando, al ser consciente que ha perdido Bella, a su amiga, a su hermana..., a la mujer que ama.

Edward solloza descontroladamente, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho la verdad sobre sus sentientos a Bella. No le hubiese importado que ella le dijera que no le correspondía, ni que le correspondería nunca, pero saber que muy posiblemente esté sufriendo y odiándolo en este momento, es algo que lo está destrozando por dentro. Se siente desesperado y decide que tan pronto la vea al día siguiente, le ofrecerá disculpa diciéndole, lo más convincente que pueda, que lo que le dijo siempre sí había sido una broma. Bella le creerá, tiene que creerle, aunque seguro se molestará con él por un tiempo, pero luego todo volverá a la normalidad: Serán los mejores hermanos; los mejores amigos, mientras él la sigue amando en secreto. Y, convencido de esto, Edward se deja abrazar por los brazos de morfeo...

3.-

Edward no logró disculparse con Bella. Ella no volvió al siguiente día..., ni al siguiente, ni al día después de éste. Para ser más exacto, Bella no volvió a casa en una semana: Su madre le dijo que, por no estar en temporada escolar, le había permitido a Bella quedarse con su amiga por más tiempo.

Pero, finalmente la semana pasó y Bella apareció. Edward sintió que el aire volvía a circular por sus pulmones al verla. Estaba cómo siempre, hermosa, pero de bajo de sus ojos se notaba, aunque imperceptiblemente por la ayuda de maquillaje, una ojeras. Edward sintió que se le oprimía el pecho asumiendo que Bella no había dormido cómo debía atormentada por lo que él le dijo. No veía la hora de poder estar un momento a solas con ella para decirle que todo había sido una "mentira" y que ya podía dormir tranquila...

El día siguió su curso y Edward no tuvo suerte. Lo peor es que su hermana ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, para que así pudiera, al menos, ver reflejado en sus ojos su arrepentimiento.

La noche llegó y con ella la hora de dormir. Pero Edward, a pesar de que trató durante algunas horas, no podo conciliar el sueño. No podía dormirse sin haber conseguido hablar con Bella. Necesitaba "aclararle" todo y que ella le volviera hablar, porque se sentía morir sin su otra mitad.

Edward resopla al tiempo que se levanta de la cama y se pasa la mano por su cabello con algo de frustración: ¡Ya no lo aguanta más! Así que, con andar rápido, se dirige a la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola con la determinación de ir al cuarto de su hermana, levantarla y pedirle que hablaran. Pero se detiene en seco al verla de pie en frente de él, con tan sólo un camisón semi transparente cubriendo su piel.

Sus miradas se encuentran por primera vez desde hacía una samana, y no les hace falta a ninguno de los dos decir una palabra. Lo único que se pudo oír fue el sonido sordo por la coalición de sus cuerpos, al ser atraídos cómo si de imanes se tratasen. Sus bocas se buscaron hambrientas, explorando con sus lenguas todo lo que les permitía la desesperación con la que se besaban.

Edward, con miedo de que su madre pudiera despertarse y descubrirlos, toma con ambas manos las caderas de su hermana, haciendo que ésta lo rodeara con sus piernas por la cintura, y aprovecha para guiarlos a dentro de su cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta.

Bella y Edi no hablan, al menos no lo hacen con palabras, pero se dicen todo lo que sienten con sus manos, con sus bocas, con sus lenguas, con su piel, con sus sexos..., con sus lágrimas.

Hacen el amor en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, con una mezcla de frenesí y temor de abrirlos y darse cuenta que esto no es más que un sueño. Que ambos siguen en sus cuartos, uno en busca de valor para enfrentar lo que siente, y el otro en busca de fuerza para negar sus sentimientos.

Fin

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno, esto es algo que ha surgido de una noche insomnio, de hecho casi que le pongo por nombre así, pero cómo no me ha causado más que ganas llorar, me decidí por "Lagrimas" espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto y las incoherencias del escrito. Tomen en cuenta que lo he hecho porque anoche no tenía sueño, y, en medio de mi búsqueda por conciliar el sueño, decidí escribir algo para ver si me ayudaba. Simplemente fui dejando que salieran las palabras, y bueno, esto fue el resultado.**

 **Otra cosita que he de aclararles, es que esto es un original, sólo lo he adaptado, saben que yo soy más de manejar mis propios personajes que los de otros, a excepción de los de Rojo y Negro, porque, bueno, porque sí.**

 **En fin, esto lo tengo publicado en Wattpad, así que no hay plagio. También aprovecho para decirles que me tengan un poquito de paciencia con respecto la historia que tengo en proceso. No piensen que la voy a abandona.**

 **Y, por qué no, los invito a que lean mis otras historias en Wattpad. Me pueden conseguir como Ninfula. Y tengo las siguientes historias: "Inocente Oscuridad" "A dangerous game" y tengo un espacio dedicado a mi mente muy pervertida, sólo para mentes abiertas, full abierta: "Pequeñas historias de perversión "**


End file.
